This new variety of daylily plant originated as a seedling selected from a group of seedlings planted by me at my ranch in Grain Valley, Mo., and resulting from my crossing of the clonal cultivar `Stella de Oro` (not patented) with the variety `Puddin` (not patented). My objecting was to produce a plant having near continuous blooming habit, dwarf growth habit and rapid multiplication rate. A further objective was to produce such a plant that would have a tendency to establish quickly and begin blooming promptly, be slow to set seed and have unique double bloom form and fragrance.
This new plant was selected for propagation because it most closely possessed the advantageous features that I sought and asexual reproduction of the selected plant was observed by natural division at Grain Valley, Mo.
During the course of propagation of this new plant on a more-or-less commercial scale at my daylily ranch in Grain Valley, Mo., I have observed that the new plant is very hardy when grown in zone 4-9 and is particularly capable of near continuous blooming throughout the perennial flowering season, maintaining a consistently dwarf growth habit and multiplies rapidly. Furthermore, I have observed that the new plant has a strong tendency to establish quickly and begin blooming soon after planting, has slight bloom fragrance, has attractive "double" blooms when repeat blooming, and has a very slow tendency to set seed. I have chosen to identify this new cultivar as Hemerocallis `Robbobmar`. This cultivar is being marketed in the United States under the name MISS MARY MARY.TM..